I am requesting travel support (transportation and per diem) for a limited number of invited speakers, graduate students and postdoctoral follows to attend a satellite symposium of the Society for Neuroscience (SFN), which will be held in Orlando, Florida on Nov 1-2, 2002. The SFN meeting will be held in Orlando from Nov 3-7, 2002. The objective of the satellite meeting is to bring together an international group of researchers and students representing diverse fields related to the ontogeny of motor behavior in vertebrates to assess the current status of the field, discuss strategies for future research directions and to establish a foundation for interdisciplinary collaboration. In an attempt to accomplish these objectives, we will invite researchers using diverse animal models, including humans, and who use methodologies ranging from behavioral to molecular. This will provide a unique opportunity to bring together researchers who seldom, if ever, attend the same meetings in an attempt to foster future interactions, collaborations and new approaches towards understanding the ontogeny of motor behavior. Announcements and other publicity for the meeting will encourage attendance by women and under-represented minorities. This will be published in a prominent journal such as Science and additional mailings will include institutions with under-represented minorities (e.g., by using the membership mailing list to the Association for Ethnic Diversity in the Neurosciences).